Saikyo Pink and Grappling Blue
by Falzar the Wright
Summary: Dan Hibiki and Rainbow Mika are officially going out. One day during a visit from Mika, Dan finds himself in an awkward situation with his wrestler girlfriend. The surprising part is that she has no problem with it at all. Read and review if you please.


In all honesty, this oneshot was not supposed to be this long at all, I just kept going over detail and detail while writing it. I guess the reason I did this was because nobody ever did a story with R. Mika before and Dan is that joke fighter that we love to make fun of. I decided to just pair them up for the hell of it in all honesty. I decided to make it a romance one seeing that due to their own individual circumstances and life would leave them a but inexperienced in the world of romantic relationships. I hope I kept them not too out of character. Wow, this one took me quite some time to write but it's finally uploaded.

Also, shout out to Usako-Man for giving me the permission to use his original character from his story "Sakura: Lover in the Woods" and giving me the chance to write a sequel as I actually enjoyed the story quite well. Check it out, it's a pretty good story for me personally.

Disclaimer (haven't done that in a while): I don't own Street Fighter or it's characters.

* * *

><p>It was bright and cloudy in Tokyo, of course a city so densely populated would have many people doing different things; Dan Hibiki was one of those people. Cleaning up his apartment, Dan's mind went to the person who he was patiently waiting for today, even though that patience was wearing thin. Cleaning was a bit new to him seeing as he just afforded his apartment almost two years ago.<p>

Yes, Dan did have an apartment. Living in Tokyo was a tad foreign to him seeing that all his years he was used to living in broke down cabins which suffered due to lack of funds and protection from natural disasters. Tired of spending one more night feeling raindrops leaking from his roof, he had to find some way to improve his way of living or he could possibly get electrocuted (and it wouldn't be because of Blanka).

So he went out and got himself a few jobs, ranging from retail to janitorial to construction. As much as he wanted to spread the glory of the Saikyo arts to the world, he needed to get himself better situated before he could start teaching anyone. After some time, he got enough money saved up to finally buy himself an apartment, it definitely helped when he had his friend Blanka and his supposed student Sakura helping him with looking for places.

In the present, he was looking at the tidy room he just finished cleaning. Looking at his living room, he walked to his table and saw the portrait of his father which made him cry while hugging it. If there was one thing, it was definitely to make his father proud of him.

"Father, I hope you're proud of me! One day, I will beat Sagat and avenge you!" He said this while holding one fist in the air.

Still crying, he was completely deaf to the knocking that came from his front door. It was until he heard a banging knock that he finally got out of his bawling stupor that he realized someone was at the door.

"Huh? Oh, she's finally here," when he got up, he put the portrait down and wiped his tears. "Come on Hibiki, you can't let your girlfriend see you like this."

Arriving to the door and twisting the knob, he put on a smile seeing who was at the door. A girl with long blond hair and a few inches shorter than him stood right before him. He immediately pulled her into a hug, a very gripping one to add.

"Mika-chan! I missed you so much! I also like your outfit." He was still hugging her causing her cheeks to flush.

This was a completely different Rainbow Mika outside the ring. She had on a leather coat, jeans, a sweater and high-heel boots. Her flowing blond hair was also put in a ponytail instead of her trademark pigtails. She thought it was nice to wear normal clothes whenever she didn't wrestle.

"Dan-kun, it's good to see you too. Thanks for the compliment but ease up on the hug though, you act like I'm dying."

Realizing what she meant, he looked at her face and saw that her face was red from his hold on her. With an embarrassed chuckle, he let her go and went down on his knees ready to apologize.

"Sorry Mika, it's just been a long time since we've had some to ourselves. You know, with you traveling the world and all."

Now that he put it like that, she did understand his actions. Being in a relationship while having a well-known reputation in the wrestling world was a bit of a challenge, especially on her part.

Yes, Dan Hibiki and Rika Nanakawa (best known to the world as professional wrestler Rainbow Mika) were dating. To some people, they were thought of as an unusual couple. It was understandable once you really thought about it. Dan who was considered a joke fighter to others and a talent like R. Mika seemed to not make sense to others.

They met about three years ago at the world tournament with their own goals in mind. After the whole Shadaloo incident, they became friends and started talking about themselves (more so Dan talking about how great Saikyo was). After talking for some time, they decided to go on a date. Seeing as this was Dan's ever first date with a woman, he freaked out. So what did he do, he asked his friend Jimmy (Blanka) about dates and women which surprisingly he had a lot of knowledge about. The date came and it actually went pretty okay (probably better if Dan wasn't profusely sweating). A few more dates after that, they decided to go steady with each other. Mika understood Dan's living situation which hit him hard on his ego. Hearing that made him develop a drive that even surprised him.

So what did he do?

He changed himself, it was the least he could do for Mika seeing that she genuinely liked him. Even though he had a lot of goofy moments, she didn't mind. His goofiness was actually somewhat refreshing from the guys who always tried to put up some sort of macho man act around her. At least he found someone that liked him for who he was and not what he had.

Fast forward to now, almost a year and a half into their relationship, they were still together (it was more of a surprise to Dan how he could maintain one for so long). Only time could determine how long this would last, but until then they would enjoy whatever moments they had together.

Now sighing, Mika went up to where he was kneeling and pulled him up to his feet, she wanted him to retain a piece of his pride.

"Dan-kun, please don't kneel anymore. It makes me feel weird. Of course I'm not mad that you hugged me, you're my boyfriend after all." Mika said with an endearing smile.

Hearing her say that made him feel a bit giddy inside. The fact that his name and the word "boyfriend" was associated made him feel like bursting into the sky like fireworks during a Hanabi festival.

"Mika-chan, I'm forever grateful to you that I'm your boyfriend. Thank you." He said while bowing his head.

Smiling while shaking her head, she pulled him up and kissed him straight on his lips. "Please stop bowing, Dan-kun, it makes me feel weird just like the kneeling. Even though I'm traveling the world, I always think of you. I love you Dan and I want us to be equal in a relationship. No buts because knowing you, you'd have a response to that."

It surprised him on how well she was able to know what he was thinking. He really did think things like that which made him feel more or less insecure about being with a woman like Rainbow Mika. That was two years ago though, he gained some confidence for not just himself but for the bubbly wrestler standing before him.

"Thanks Mika-chan. I love you too." He blushed while saying that.

Moving past the awkward situation and moving further into the house, Mika was surprised to see that he had some stuff from his dojo posted up on the wall. Dan had done some research on Feng Shui at one of the local libraries for some sort of ambiance that he had no knowledge of while living in the woods. When he looked at Mika's face seeing how fascinated she was at the various objects, he then decided that it was a good investment after all.

"I see you bought more stuff for your apartment. It's nice, it has its own atmosphere I guess." She flashed a thousand watt smile after saying that.

Dan's heart almost melted at her smile. When Mika smiled for the fans while performing, it made the fans fall in love with her even more. This smile was different, it still had that same brightness but it was different with him. It was a special smile for him and only him. Yeah, it felt real nice having a girlfriend.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he led her around the living room. "Yeah, Jimmy suggested some stuff like plants and stones for atmosphere and all that stuff."

"How is Blanka anyway?"

"He went back home to stay with his mom. At least I can rely on him to spread the word of Saikyo to the world! Soon I'll be on top of the world with you by my side, right Mika?"

"Let's take everything step by step first. I have a career and you have money to pay off even though I'm surprised you just don't ask me to help you pay it off."

He clasped her hands as he looked her in the eyes with a serious look on his face, "Mika-chan, as nice as that sounds, I want to do this myself. I want to be a man that you can be proud of. Call it a masculine pride thing or something."

Shocked by his statement, Mika hugged him tight pressing her chest against him which he could have sworn he saw his father with angel wings giving him a thumbs up.

"That's why I like you Dan-kun. You're determined to accomplish your goals regardless of circumstances. It takes a lot of courage to do that."

As much as he enjoyed her ample bosom on him, he led her to his couch asking her to take a seat as he went to his kitchen to get her something to eat.

"Do you still eat canned beans Dan-kun?"

Frozen in his tracks, he slumped his head down. "Yeah, it's a hard habit to drop. I do know how to cook though so it's not really beans every night." True, he did know how to cook but not after a lot of trial-and-errors with Sakura who pretty much taught him everything.

"Really, then what do you have in your fridge?" She asked with a teasing tone.

Opening his fridge, he opened it find he did luckily have some udon noodles that were uncooked though. He then remembered he had some uncooked chicken in his freezer. Put two and two together and he had chicken udon.

"I can make chicken udon if you're okay with that. I know you're trying not to eat fatty foods and all that stuff due to wrestling and all that." He remembered talking to Mika on the phone that due to her strict nutritious regimen that she was severely limited to what she could eat. It was one of the few cons of being a professional athlete but she didn't really adhere to the rules when officials weren't around.

"Heh, why not? Yoko-chan did say I could eat whatever I want when I'm on a break. Ooh, do you have cake? It's been a while seeing that I've been eating salads and chicken with no flavor. Blegh!"

"Well, there's no cake but I do have some crepes if that's fine with you." Dan made sure to carefully look if he had more than crepes, maybe even one slice of cake but as he looked in his fridge, the only pastry he had were those crepes.

"Crepes, huh? Well, I had some while I was doing an event in Paris so sure. Bring on the calories!"

Now preparing the udon, Dan had to make sure he was focused not because it was his girlfriend that was there but because she was a female in general. For some reason, in his cooking classes where many women were present, he started to feel nervous afraid he was going to mess up consistently. Luckily, he had Sakura help in getting over his nerves even though they didn't fully go away.

An hour went by and Dan was finally done with the cooking. After some taste testing and inspections, the food did taste good. He brought Mika to his dining table and placed a bowl of chicken udon as she sat down. Looking at the bowl of udon in front of her, she actually did salivate with her mouth closed taking in the scent, broth, and the sight of the contents of the dish. She had never eaten any of Dan Hibiki's dishes before so her reaction to the first one would determine everything. Well, to him at least.

Taking a slurp of the bowl, she tasted the chicken and noodles with the broth. As soon as she finished her first slurp, she had a big smile on her face.

"Is it good?" Dan asked sheepishly.

As soon as she was done smiling, she got up and kissed him on the cheek. "You have to start cooking more, it was great. And I'm not saying that just because we're going out. You can actually cook and women love a man who can cook. Who knows, it might actually benefit you one day." As soon as she said that, her fingers started walking up on one of Dan's biceps.

With a red blush plastered on his face, Mika started laughing at him not surprised at his reaction. For some reason she liked teasing him whenever they were able to meet up like this. She just thought he looked really cute whenever he started blushing.

Not really amused at Mika's teasing, Dan lifted her from the chair which made her yelp in surprise. He then laid her on her back on the couch and now hovered over her.

"Who's laughing now Mika-chan?" He hoped he said that right, especially with all the movies that he saw when a love scene came on.

Blinking at Dan's actions, she could question him but she had a better idea. She flipped him over with a reversal technique, she was a professional wrestler so of course she knew how to counter moves.

"I guess I still am judging by our current position," she smirked still holding onto him. "It seems you forgot I'm a wrestler. I do like your efforts though."

"Actually, no I didn't. I figured I could try to see what would happen if I tried." He looked at her midsection which was unguarded and moved his hands there to tickle her sides. With her laughter now enveloping the room, her grip on his body lessened and she was now trying to get him off. Realizing what a strong effect it had on her, Dan reversed their positions back to their previous one and continued tickling her.

With her voice all over the apartment, Dan smiled knowing that he won their little tussle seeing that she still wouldn't let up laughing. Realizing that he didn't need to do any more, he let up on her body allowing her to breathe.

"I guess it's safe to say that I am the one who smiles last." He pulled Mika up by her hand looking at the red blush that now appeared on her face.

"No fair, you cheated Dan-kun. You know that's my weakness." She pouted while massaging her sides.

"Hey, you're the one who admitted that in a magazine. I only took advantage of it."

"I'm surprised you even read those. I figured you would be too busy to have a look at those." She kissed him on the cheek a bit proud to find out he looked into her profession.

"Yeah, besides it's nice to look at you when you're on it. Well, whenever I can catch you. Oh yeah, I don't like the way some of these guys look at you, I've even seen girls who wanna do some things to you." Dan folded his arms after his expressing his complaints. It was true, he did see many people lust after Mika which made him a bit uncomfortable. Her wrestling attire didn't do much to help him with the situation.

Mika could tell he didn't like people's lecherous looks upon her. She knew it was inevitable seeing that many people came to the shows strictly for her. Fan clubs, merchandise and promotions helped her garner a lot more attention than she expected but it came with the high profile status. Even though she had a lot of eyes on her while performing, she assured Dan he had nothing to worry about. Looking at the despondent look in Dan's eyes, she grabbed his hands and pulled his chin up making sure he looked her in the eye.

"Dan-kun, I know what you mean. Believe me when I say I do but remember. You have nothing to worry about. I wouldn't betray you or do anything of the sort to mess up this relationship; you're a wonderful boyfriend and I love that you can support me no matter where I am. I know it's not easy dating someone who's always leaving and whatnot but to still be together, it shows me that you care about us and is willing to make it work." She looked at him with that same affection that brought them together almost two years ago.

Seeing the look in her eyes now made him feel bad. He knew that Mika wouldn't do anything of the sort but he couldn't help it, he always had a little seedling of this issue. Nobody could blame him though, he had finally gotten a girlfriend after so many years of being alone. With his dad gone, it only made him question his self-worth. Girlfriend, he thought that his name and that world was nigh nonexistent in the same sentence but he did have one. She was beautiful too and always encouraged him to go forward when he had been made fun of by his peers long ago. Pretty much, Mika was the best thing that ever happened to him. Dan knew better than to feel threatened by someone else who didn't really know her that well. Managing this relationship of two years wasn't easy whatsoever but nothing ever did stop him from being the best boyfriend he could possibly be to the Dynamic Peach.

"You're right, we've both worked hard to keep this going and I don't want this to end anytime soon. We support each other no matter how far apart we are and we'll continue to support each other, you're the best girlfriend Dan Hibiki could ever ask for. I guess I'm not really used to being in a relationship. Oh yeah, sorry about the little jealousy thing. Hehe." He pulled her body in and hugged her really close to him taking in the warmth that her body emanated.

This was one of the reasons why Mika loved being around Dan, she knew that he had his faults and he confronted them (when he wasn't wallowing in them). To her that took a lot of courage to do that. She then pushed him down and kissed him again.

"Dan, I don't mind you being jealous as long as it doesn't drive you crazy or becomes an obsession. To me, it actually proves that you care for me and that's all I want. I want you to care but that doesn't mean degrade yourself to make me happy. Be yourself too, it's the reason why I started going out with you in the first place." She laid her head down on his chest listening to the pumping of blood through his heart.

With her body all over the front of his body, Dan felt a familiar sensation down there. Feeling her chest on his stomach caused many lewd thoughts to run through his head. Now that he thought about it, their relationship was very tame compared to others seeing that they weren't really intimate with each other ever since they got together. He'd be lying to himself if he said he didn't want to bed Mika, it was a reoccurring thought to him ever since they became a couple. Even though he did want to, he wouldn't force her to do anything she had no desire to. Right now, he had to fight his male biology and get her off.

"Um Mika-chan, I think we should stop before something else happens." He pulled her body up getting a confused look from the wrestler.

"What do you mean? Am I doing something wrong?" Mika had a sad look on her face when he pulled her up. She knew they both liked to cuddle so what exactly was wrong?

"You didn't do anything wrong. As cliché as it may sound: it's me, not you if that's worth an answer." He looked a bit sheepish while answering her question.

Scooting closer to him, she tried to figure out what he was talking about.

"So what's wrong?"

With a nervous sweat, he scratched his head trying to figure out how to answer her question.

"I don't think you want to know what exactly. Let's move on to something else to do." As soon as he got up, he was pulled down by Mika who put him in one of her signature chokeholds forcing him to answer.

"Answer! It's my duty as your girlfriend to know if something is wrong with you. So tell me or I'll choke it out of you!" This woman's grip was nothing to mess with. As he could feel his face turning blue due to being deprived of oxygen, the only option was to answer. Boy, was her grip strong!

"Ok, I'll...answer!" He said while still wheezing from the chokehold.

"Promise?!"

"Yes, I…promise! Now…let…go!" She relinquished her hold and sat right in front of him making sure he didn't run away from her.

Now catching his breath, he allowed for some breath to move through his larynx making sure that any discoloration was gone. After he gained his breath back, he thought of how to explain it to her without coming off as a pervert. Please, there was no way he could be so subtle without her picking up what he was talking about.

So he thought about it.

'Damn it! What do I tell her? I like the way your breasts feel on me, I want to do a lot of nasty things to you, I want to shove my cock in your mouth. It doesn't even help that I've got a raging hard-on! Come on Hibiki, what do-'

"Dan!" Mika screamed out hoping to gain some attention seeing that he was stalling.

He stopped his thoughts as it was being interrupted by the woman next to him with her hands by the side still waiting for an answer.

"Yes Mika-chan?" He asked a nervous smile.

"Stop stalling or I'll put you in another chokehold and this time I won't let you go so easily." Looking at her arms, he could tell she was not kidding about that.

It seemed stalling was not working to his benefit, it was either be honest or possibly die of asphyxiation. Being honest won, maybe she wouldn't be too hard on him (no pun intended).

"…Youmademydickhard…" Dan mumbled thinking that she might have heard him.

"What? Speak louder, I can't hear you." Mika said moving closer to him.

And yet another embarrassing situation for Dan Hibiki. Speaking up louder, he made sure that she could hear it. "I said you made my dick…hard Mika-chan."

Caught off guard, she blinked and had a blush appear on her face. Now she understood why Dan asked if they could do something else. Moving past her initial shock, she saw Dan look at her with some hesitance on what to do afterwards. They were both looking on the floor with this strange silence that they weren't used to. After a few seconds, Mika was the one to speak up first.

"Wow. I did not see that coming." Even though she was still blushing, she had a coy smile on her face after hearing that.

"Yeah, I guess. Uh, this is really awkward, do you want to continue this another day?" Thinking he had somehow said something offensive, it was best to salvage what else was remaining in the relationship. He got up to get her bag until she grabbed onto his arm and gently pulled him down back to where he was just sitting.

"Dan-kun, I'm not offended by what you said. It did surprise me though, that much is true but I'm not offended. I actually find it kind of flattering if I do say so myself," she moved her body closer to him smiling at his facial reactions when her face was close to his, particularly around his mouth.

"Really?" Discovering that he was able to say that without any nervousness or cracking in his voice gave him a good push to see where this could take him.

"Yeah. Do you want me Dan-kun? How do I make you feel when I touch you?" Her voice went to a husky and seductive voice that Dan had never heard her talk in before.

"Of course, I want you! To answer your other question, you make me feel warm and a bit fuzzy when you touch me. I like the way you touch me because it's you I guess."

Appreciative of his response, she moved closer to him pushing her chest upon him. "How badly do you want me?"

"I really want you Mika-chan. Trust me, you have no idea." He said in a low tone. He gulped by how little space there was between them.

Mika moved her mouth to his and started kissing him, more fervently than any other kisses they shared before. Dan was completely surprised by how soft her lips felt even though he felt them upon his many times but this kiss was much different than what he was normally used to. Her tongue was knocking against his teeth seeking entrance into his mouth. Not one to think twice, he parted his mouth only to feel her tongue snake around his. He knew that he wasn't used to this kind of act but he wouldn't let that show right now. After a few minutes of this lustful liplocking, they both separated to gain some breath, a trail of saliva was connected between their lips.

"Wow, that was...interesting." Dan spoke up after wiping his mouth.

"Yeah, we've never really done that before, have we? I have to admit, it feels pretty nice and it kind of got me in the mood." For some reason, Mika could feel her body warm up due to that kiss and it felt really nice to her. She thought of what to do to calm this heat that was going through her body.

Even though the current situation was unprecedented for both of them, more particularly for Dan, he didn't complain. He expected Mika to be mad and be on her way to her hotel room or wherever she stayed. As his eyes went to her endowed bosom, he could feel himself get harder wondering what they looked like without any clothes on and how soft they felt. Luckily for him, he didn't drive her off with his physiology but she more or so welcomed it seeing that he was a male and they were in a relationship.

"Uh, Mika?" Dan asked with the most confidence he had for the whole evening.

"Yeah?" She responded with a racy voice.

"Do you want to...do something naughty? I mean you don't have to if you don't want to. I mean we-" His mouth was stopped by Mika's fingers.

"Dan-kun, I've been waiting on you to ask me that for a while. It's about time you did. To sum it up, I want you inside me." She licked around his neck with a bite to the same spot she just licked.

"R-really?" He asked surprised by her statement.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you didn't take any initiative in the past two years. Guys normally can't wait until a girl unbuttons her pants so they can brag to their friends about it."

"Well, I've never been with a woman before so I pretty much have no idea on how to approach that, so yeah." Dan looked down anticipating what her reaction would be.

"So you're a virgin?" Mika asked trying to decipher his statement.

"Um, yeah. Weird at my age, huh?" He scratched his head with a shy smile.

As soon as he finished saying that, Mika pounced on him and kissed him not letting him go. Dan was surprised by how much affection this kiss had than the last one but he welcomed it without a problem. Finally letting go, she looked him in the eyes while making their foreheads touch.

"Dan, I don't find that weird at all. In fact, I find it very endearing that you haven't been touched yet. It shows that you have some self-control over your urges and that you don't go bragging about anything like that. I actually find it kind of exciting to be honest. I have a secret to tell you which might make you happy too."

"Um, sure. What is it?"

"Well, the truth is I'm a virgin too. I just haven't found the right the person to give something really precious like that to. I mean sure I've had boyfriends which I've gotten physical with but nothing more than that. I guess what I'm trying to say is... Dan, would you like to be my first?"

First? As in first lover, first man to ever be this intimate with such a beautiful woman, first in everything? Strange yet exciting, they were both untainted so for them, they were thankful that they could learn from each other as they went on. Of course he would have no problems doing anything of the sort. But he didn't want her to regret doing anything she didn't want to do so he had to make sure for reassurance.

"Mika, are you sure you want to do this? I don't want you to look back and be like you made a mistake, I would feel bad if that were to happen. So are you sure?"

She brought his hands to intertwine with hers as they both sat on the couch. Was she scared? Best believe she was but she knew Dan and the kind of person he was. She felt comfortable enough with him to allow herself to be vulnerable.

"Yes, I am. I trust you with this and I know I'm comfortable enough with you to do this. Dan-kun, you do love me, right?"

"Yeah, of course I do Mika-chan." He squeezed her hand to assure that he really did love her. Not for just her body, but for her whole character.

"Then come on, don't just stand there like a statue. Touch me." She squeezed her breasts together with her arms trying to entice him.

Knowing that time waited for no one, he couldn't afford to waste any more right now. Lifting his hand, he touched her arm and amazed by how toned they were like the rest of her body. Discovering that one arm wasn't enough, he used the other one to rub her side eliciting a giggle from her.

"You like that, huh?" Dan said with a smile. Now, he was feeling surer of himself than a few moments ago.

"Yes, keep touching me. Get used to my body." She whispered in his ear while blowing her warm breath into it. She liked the gentle caresses from his hands and she wanted him to continue.

So he continued with his hands. He could feel the contours of her curves through her clothes, it felt really soft to touch and judging by her breathing, he could tell she was enjoying it as much as he was. So his hands traveled down from her torso down to her legs causing her to elicit some soft moans. For some reason, her side was tantalizing him so he gave it a small squeeze causing her to squeak which made both of them blush. Not hearing such a sound from her before, he squeezed her again side which made her giggle a bit. Liking the cheery voice of the wrestler, he kept squeezing around her side which made her go into a fit of laughter. Now moving his face above hers, he kissed her which made her close her eyes. He brought her body up not letting go and kissed her deeply as she did to him a few moments ago.

Now closing her eyes while being kissed, Mika brought her hands up to Dan's hair. His hair was surprisingly smooth and it had this luster that made her wonder what he did to get it to look like that but a discussion of hair care could wait for another time. She liked his hair in a ponytail but for some reason, she didn't want to see the ponytail in his hair at the moment so she went to the little tie constricting his hair and pulled it out letting his hair flow free. She tangled her hands massaging his scalp and took in how different he looked when he didn't have a ponytail. Of course Dan didn't mind, he was having the time of his life at the moment. Surely he could go with putting his hair out for a day.

Finally separating their lips once more, Mika had an amorous smile to add to her charismatic appeal. "Dan-kun, I like you with your hair down; you look really hot right now. Maybe you should keep it down more often."

"Well, having long hair is a hassle at times but if you like it down. Maybe I could manage. Mika, I didn't even know you could make those kind of noises, it's so different from what we do when we're just making out."

Her dainty yet athletic hands gripped his black shirt trying to trace all the muscles that laid beneath it. She knew that Dan was an Ansatsuken user like Ryu and Ken so surely he had to have some muscle of his own. After patting his chest, she found that she was right. She could feel the bulging muscles screaming out to her to take his shirt off. At this point, she wanted to take her clothes off too seeing them as an obstacle at this point.

"Dan, I want to feel more of you. Even though I have an idea of what you look like without clothes, I want to see you without them just like I'm sure you want to see me without mine." She was gripping his shirt emphasizing what she just said.

The time came for them to shed their clothes with Mika taking off his t-shirt followed up by Dan taking off her sweater. Taking a look at the each other's body, a red tint appeared on their faces due to this being the first time they ever revealed this much of their bodies to one another.

As their innocence was shown throughout their stares, they both thought of how to approach each other. Realizing his role as the man, Dan decided to make the first move seeing that he had finally gotten to this moment in his life and was prepared to take the opportunity given to him by the all-powerful forces that governed somewhere beyond Earth.

With their tops gone, Dan used the moment to stare at her chest which was contained within a striped white-and-blue bra, he knew her breasts were big but looking at them from this view was so much better than seeing them in her wrestling attire or casual clothes. Looking at her cleavage, he saw the sweat trail down between her breasts adding this amorous shine which made his erection stand at full force now.

Finally mustering up all the courage, he went to put her hands up a few centimeters and he looked up to her. She knew he was asking for permission to touch such a special part of her body which made her smile, she gave him a nod saying that it was okay to touch her. After he gained her consent, he put his hands on the bra giving them a hard squeeze which caused her to moan out. Taking his hands off, he thought she was in pain trying to figure if anything was wrong.

"Mika, are you alright? Did I squeeze it too hard?" He held his hands at bay until he got an answer from her saying he could continue.

"No, no. It's okay, I just haven't been touched like that before around that place, that's all. Don't stop on my account, keep going. I know you wouldn't hurt me on purpose and even if it did, I'm a wrestler, I'm used to all kinds of pain." She brought his hands from their position and placed them on her chest of her own accord. "Touch my tits." She said in a low voice.

With his hands on her chest again, he moved them around surprised at how light and soft they were, "Wow, they're so soft! They're kind of like marshmallows. I mean holy crap, they're just so damn soft!" To him, they felt like fluffy pillows which he could put his head on and lull himself to sleep. He was already impressed and he hadn't even gotten her bra off yet.

Reveling in the firmness of her chest, he didn't even notice that his girlfriend was looking at him with a smirk on her face. He reminded her of a child getting their most desired present on Christmas Day. She could definitely tell he was innocent judging by his amazement of her bosom. These new sensations going through her body made her question on why they never did this before seeing that she was enjoying it a lot.

Feeling her nipples getting hard, she became more sensitive still reveling in the hands on her breasts. Even though Mika did enjoy the foreplay, she wanted to do something for him so she stood up and took his hands off making him groan in disappointment causing her to laugh at his disapproval. She wasn't going to keep him disappointed for long. "As fun as that may have been, I do believe it's my turn to do a little touching of my own."

"So what do you want to do, Mika-chan?" As his hands stayed completely still until she asked otherwise, he wondered what she wanted to do. Just now, he had the most fun that he had in a long time memorizing the shape of her breasts in his mind. He really wanted to touch them again but being selfish wouldn't have worked out for either of them, besides, Mika wanted to touch him as much as he wanted to touch her.

"I want you to lay down." She simply told him.

Looking down upon his body, she wasn't surprised, she knew Dan had a good amount of toned muscles from his conditioning and the constant losses he had. Her hands traveled across his bare chest appreciating whatever she could grab on. She leaned down and gave him a tender kiss with her tongue making them both moan at how hot it was getting, she could feel the little rivulets of sweat on both of their bodies as they resumed kissing. One part she was fond of on his body was his pectorals, it had a decent amount of flesh and toning that she thought about while holding each other chest to chest when they were together by themselves.

With her tongue out, she licked around his neck tasting the salty liquid on him resulting in him letting out a moan. His aroused voice was fun to her so she glided her tongue against his jugular, this time he held it in. Her lips briskly moved down to his upper body and began kissing him, this time making him let out an unbridled moan she was anticipating.

Bingo. She had him right where she wanted.

Going back to her fun, she held his sides as she pulled down his sweatpants leaving him in his elephant undergarments. She couldn't help but laugh out at the content on his boxers, they were cute.

"Wow, Dan. These are so cute." She smiled mischievously at him while looking at his boxers.

Before he spoke, Mika put a finger to seeing as she was in control at the moment, she wanted to continue. He complied with no problem. The way she kept touching him, nobody would think she was a virgin. It's like a switch had been flipped inside of her and it was coming out full force making her turn from a feisty cat into a full grown lioness.

Eyeing at the erection bulging beneath the piece of clothing, she gave it a soft squeeze making him sigh and breathe heavily. She licked his face even making Dan question about that but seeing that his erection was being massaged, he'd question it later.

As he endured this torture, Dan thought of her lower part and the structure of it. Yes, he did watch porn but he knew that it wouldn't compare to the actual thing. The teasing and the squeezing going on and on which felt like forever. Goddamn it, he couldn't take anymore!

He jumped up from the couch and held Mika down on her couch looking her in the eyes with a strained look in his eyes.

"That's not fair Mika-chan. How are you able to pull my pants down while you still have yours on? It's my turn now to have fun even though I just did-but you get what I mean!"

Blinking her eyes, Mika decided that he could do his own thing to her now. Well, she was starting to get wet from their touching of each other.

"Then get to it, I'm waiting Dan-kun."

Nobody had to tell him twice, he snaked his hands to her bra strap seeing that he already gotten permission from Mika. When he first heard the sound of her clips unclasping, he made sure to breathe if he knew any better, he would probably get one of the biggest nosebleeds of all time. Mika put her arms up so he could have the necessary room to take them off, and as soon he took them off, he threw them to some random part of the living room.

Dan Hibiki had saw a girl's bare breasts in person for the first time in his life.

Looking upon them, he observed the shape of her breasts in awe of how beautiful they were to him. They were round and plump which added more to Mika's established sex appeal. Her nipples were rose pink and judging by how they were standing up, he could tell that she was starting to feel it also.

His hands involuntarily moved closer and closer to the exposed chest. Surprisingly, he stopped and took a look at Mika who was blushing from this kind of exposure.

Mika knew why he stopped, she knew Dan wouldn't do anything she wasn't okay with. Even though she was okay with him touching her body, she was still flattered that he waited for her consent.

Dan's hands were shaking in anticipation of touching his girlfriend's bosom but he still held his composure. Looking up to her eyes, he saw that she was smiling at him which almost turned him into mush. He held his hands still once more waiting for her to grant permission.

"Mika, can I touch them?" His hands were still in place waiting for her answer.

Seeing that he waited for her long enough, she looked into his eyes giving him permission to fondle her.

As soon as he got permission, he put his hands on her fleshy spheres and he was amazed at how soft they were. "Oh my god, they're so soft! It's so different without a bra. It feels like marshmallows except you can eat it. Oh wow, so this are what boobs feel like."

Even though she knew Dan was enjoying himself right, she still felt that feminine instinct of self-consciousness of exposing herself like this to a male. She had to voice her concern to push this uneasy feeling off her.

"Dan-kun, are they okay? They're not too big or anything?" She asked with a nervous intonation.

He could sense her body tense up from asking the question. Relinquishing her breasts, he took her hands and looked into her eyes, her cerulean blue eyes that could entrance almost anyone.

"Mika-chan, I have only seen breasts in porn and books so I can't really say much. But your breasts are pretty just like you. Besides, I should be the one feeling self-conscious, not you. I love you and everything about you although I really don't want to be caught in a chokehold again, heh-heh."

Upon hearing that from him, she felt her heart beat 100 miles a second. Then she realized she was being stupid and silly worrying about something so small. She knew Dan wouldn't belittle her body and judging by his fascination with her breasts, there was nothing to worry about. She took his hands and placed them back on her bosom to resume what he was doing a few moments ago.

"I love you too Dan. Please continue what you were doing." She had an amorous smile on her face after saying that.

With a big grin on his face, he put his hands back on her body and continued massaging as he was doing before. Hearing her sighs, it motivated him to pleasure her more; he could feel his inexperience being brushed away by the way she reacted.

He took a look at the erected buds on her chest and he could see them swaying his mind. Not able to resist the little pink tips, he moved his mouth to one of her breasts and began nibbling on her nipple.

"Ahh-! Dan, what are you doing?" She asked.

Her question went on deaf ears as Dan continued to suck on her nipple getting her to moan more than before. He did make sure that he was being gentle seeing that this was a completely new experience for both of them. His tongue danced around her areola causing Mika to bite her lip.

Even though the nerves around her body lit up, she really liked the sensation of his mouth on her. She particularly liked that he was being gentle with her as he continued his ministrations upon her.

The cries of the blonde wrestler were music to the Saikyo warrior's ears as they started to increase in volume. He could smell how sweet she was, the scent of ripe melons and blueberries seeking a home within his nose.

Ok, Mika thought enough was enough and she pulled Dan up from her chest looking at him with a pout, "Mou, Dan, that wasn't fair. You caught me off guard."

Laughing, he put his face centimeters from hers. "I'm only taking a trick from some of those guys you're up against. Seems to have done the trick if I do say so myself."

The time for talking was over as she pushed him down on his couch. She kissed around his chest making him sigh in anticipation of what to come next. If he thought the teasing pecks were something than the next action was going to be unbelievable. Her hands were slyly going down his torso until she could feel a prodding feeling beneath his boxers.

He let out a moan resembling a wildebeest when she grabbed him down there. That was a very sensitive region for him.

'Gotcha,' she thought while continuing to rub him.

Her lips continued to move further down as her hand was paying him back for earlier. Liking his reactions, she put her hand under his undergarment and placed it against his throbbing member which made him widen his eyes. She liked how hot and firm he was which added more to her already aroused body.

Mika continued to kiss downwards getting closer to where her hand was placed. After slower, sumptuous kisses planted across his torso, she stopped at the moderate amount of hairs located above his erected friend. Seeing that he was still in awe at his cock on her hands, Mika blew a little around him making him twitch. With a gentle stroke, she felt herself along with Dan seeing that she never did this to a man before. Even though she was limited to sex, it still didn't take a genius to know that Dan was feeling good from her stroking.

Dan screamed out amazed by the silky sensation of her hands. Her hands were so soft and delicate which made him feel good to the touch.

Mika kept stroking him while she appreciated his movements and noises. Liking this, she put her mouth near him taking in his masculine musk. She opened her mouth with letting her tongue free and as she did that; her tongue then touched his tip and licked it from the top to the bottom. When Dan felt her warm tongue on him, he let out a surprised yelp and bit down on his lip to prevent himself from further sounding like a teenage girl in a horror movie. The guy still had his pride left, you know?

"Please Mika-chan…" He begged throwing all reason to the side.

"Please what, Dan-kun?" She teased while giving him a harder squeeze than before.

"You know, what you just did with your tongue." He replied.

"And that would be? I won't know until you tell me. Tell me so I can know what you want me to do." She squeezed him harder each slight time until he told her what she wanted to hear.

"Please suck my dick!" He yelled not caring anymore.

"Gladly." Her mouth opened and she began sucking at a slow pace so she could get used to his size and so he could feel it also. To Dan, her mouth was so moist and warm that it was indescribable on how amazing it felt. Now he could see why those guys in pornos would always sound like their soul was being sucked away every time they got a blowjob.

Mika enjoyed Dan's sounds from her mouth, it made her feel more relaxed knowing that she could have this effect on him. She believed that he had enough time to adapt to her mouth so she increased her pace making him hold his head and bulging his eyes. Her tongue was so smooth and the secretions of saliva made him want to release his load soon. He knew there was no way he was going to hold it as he was never used to receiving fellatio before.

"I-I'm cumming!" He released into her mouth while she was still sucking away on him; that just wasn't fair. He gripped the couch to make sure he didn't go crazy from this brand new pleasure he just experienced.

Well, that was quick much to the couple's disappointment. Oh well, they would have plenty of times to make up for it in the future.

After she was done, she got up from his pelvis with a loud plop and swished the white liquid in her mouth before swallowing, 'Doesn't taste that bad,' she thought. She could feel some of it around her mouth so she wiped it away from her mouth; afterwards, she smiled that dazzling smile that made everyone love her, especially Dan. "So how was it?" She asked with a blush and a coy smile.

"Um, I have no idea how to describe that. That was so new, um?" Dan tried to find his words only to find him stumbling over his sentences.

"You didn't like it?" Mika asked with some nervousness.

"What?! No way, it was fucking amazing! It's just I'm not really used to that and your mouth was so warm and all these other things. Mika-chan, I guess what I'm trying to say is that I really liked that." He looked down to see he was still hard and still ready to go.

"Thank goodness. I just read some tips while some of the ladies in the locker room said men love receiving blowjobs. I guess I'm not only good in wrestling but other fields, huh?" She said making them both laugh.

Dan held her hands and looked her in the eye before speaking. "Hey Mika, I want to do the same thing to you if you don't mind."

A blush appearing her face, she didn't mind doing that for Dan but when it came to him doing something like that to her, she thought about how he would probably judge that part of her. That was a part no man outside her family had ever saw and that self-conscience thing was appearing on her face again. "Um, are you sure? I mean you don't have to do it for my benefit; I enjoyed doing that for you."

"But Mika-chan, I want to. Isn't it best we reciprocate seeing as we're not just a couple but lovers? Believe me, I want to do this for you. I love you and I wanna see you happy as much as me." He kissed her making her close showing her how much he wanted to do this.

Even though she was scared of what he thought, she was willing to accept him doing that to a very private part of her. "If that's what you want to do, then go ahead. I just hope everything is ready down there."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be fine. Just relax and let me handle it." When he said that, he moved his hands to her striped panties and he was surprised by what he saw: her panties were so soaked from arousal that he could see the indent of her slit through the cotton material.

"Mika, you're so wet." He gulped while she covered her face in embarrassment. She had not realized how much of her feminine juices had come out during her oral activity.

Even though he had a thing for striped panties, Dan could care less about them right now as he got Mika to lift up her legs so he could throw them away joining the rest of the abandoned clothes. Once that was taken care of, he was left speechless at what he saw. To him, her womanhood resembled the petals of a flower looking like they were about to bloom soon. The little pink bud on top stood out just like her nipples. Her love juices made her look more beautiful seeing that she was already prepared enough to continue. He could see why so much men would do anything to have sex.

Mika on the other hand was dying of embarrassment seeing that all of her body was exposed. Even though she wasn't insecure of her body, her flower wasn't something that she displayed to people on the regular.

"Dan, don't stare at it like that for too long. It's really embarrassing." She said in a low voice.

"Mika, you shouldn't be embarrassed. It's actually pretty." He reassured her by touching the moist region making her moan. He licked her tasting her fluids which made her bite her lip. Not satisfied with just her outside, he put in a finger and felt how warm and wet she was. She clenched down on him which proved how sensitive her body was; he did have trouble pulling his digit out but by god, he was able to pull it out. He tasted more of her feminine liquid and he realized that he liked the way she tasted so he wanted more.

Even though his tongue was still lashing within her, his eyes went to the little trimmed patch of blond hair placed on top of her womanhood. 'At least the carpet matches the drapes' is what he thought. He didn't let that impede him from pleasuring his girlfriend and judging by how much of her fluids were flowing, he could tell she was going to release soon.

Mika couldn't believe what was going on. This feeling was so new and fresh to her that her mind couldn't comprehend what exactly she was feeling. "Oh god, this feels incredible. Don't stop, Dan. Don't stop." She held onto his head as he kept tasting her causing her to bite her lip.

She could feel her release coming soon, her body felt like it was floating and she didn't want to come down She wanted to hold on to that feeling but her body couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I can't hold it!" She screamed with a shriek. Her release sprayed on Dan's face and the unfortunate upholstery. Her legs were trembling still reeling from the orgasm. Her breathing came in slow breaths and her chest felt heavy. She was amazed that an orgasm could be that satisfying and intense, her legs felt like anchors right now seeing that the sensitivity still lingered inside her. At least she had a reason to do leg day before her next match.

Dan wiped some of the liquid away after licking some of it away of course. He was surprised by how much she came due to this being their first time doing oral sex. Tasting her again, he realized that he really did like her on his tongue. He saw that Mika was still catching her breath and her legs were trembling a bit. Worried, he went over to her to make sure she was okay.

"Mika-chan, are you alright?" He asked while holding her body up to support her.

She looked up to see that he was worried for her, "Of course I'm okay, silly. I just never felt something like that before."

"Thank God, I thought you were about to pass out or something. At least I was able to confirm that your blonde hair was real. I actually did have doubts about that, believe it or not."

"Yeah, having a Swiss father can do that. Do you really think a full-blood Japanese can have hair this color without some sort of secondary augmentation or dyeing their hair?"

"Wait, you're mixed? That's so awesome, I'm dating a mixed girl!" Dan screamed out to the world.

She laughed at his outburst before speaking, "Alright. Calm down Mr. He-who-loves-to-wear-pink. You're not done yet, are you?" She said the last line huskily in his ear making his cock twitch.

"No way, I'm just getting started!" He proudly exclaimed as he stood above her. As he observed Mika in her naked glory, he thought about everything that led to this point and thanked the gods above that in his somehow unfortunate life, they threw him a bone. Maybe if he was lucky, they'd throw him more bones.

Seeing him line his tip to her folds, Mika moaned but she just remembered something important, very important.

"Dan-kun, do you have a condom?"

As soon as he heard the word condom, he stopped his movement. Too engrossed in the pleasure, Dan forgot about the most important thing: protection. He realized why she asked that, she did still have a career and the last thing they needed was a baby to throw a wrench in that. So he knew what he had to do.

"Uh, yeah. I'll be right back sweetie." With his erection proudly standing, he ran to his bedroom and looked in his drawers for the pack of condoms he bought some months back. Finally finding one, he grabbed one and rushed back to Mika with the little square-shaped plastic wrap in his hand. "It's right here."

As he hastily opened it and put it on, he resumed his mount on top of her and prodded her lips again. He finally asked her, "Mika-chan, you sure you want to do this? This is the last time I'm gonna ask." He assured her it was her decision on what to do, but by God was he hoping she'd say yes.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now stop making me wait." She said in an impatient tone.

Dan felt like the man on top of the world but stroking his ego would have to wait until tomorrow. He had a woman to please.

As he pushed himself against her lips, Dan felt his buddy bend up causing him to miss his target.

Okay, minor mishap.

So he did it again, still bending upwards making him miss again. He felt deflated after that wondering what went wrong. Maybe it was his nervousness, expectations or the fact that this was actually happening between both of them.

Seeing his frustration, Mika grabbed his member and lined it up at her entrance making the Saikyo fighter look up. "Relax and just push," she told him.

Finally taking some time to compose himself, he finally pushed in until he was finally inside. He knew that her hymen could be possibly gone due her strenuous exercises and career, it seems he was right about it being gone when he kept pushing until he was fully sheathed inside her finally losing their virginity to each other. Dan was concerned for her so he waited for her until she said it was okay for him to move.

"Mika-chan, are you alright?" He asked while caressing her cheek.

On her part, it really hurt but it was a pain she expected. She looked up at Dan with a pained look with a smile on her face before speaking, "I'm okay, it just stings a bit. Just give me a moment."

Finally getting used to his size after a few seconds, she nodded her head informing him to finally push. He started a steady rocking motion and it felt like nothing he ever felt before; her insides felt so wet, warm and welcoming. Every time he moved, he grunted trying to get used to this encompassing feeling. He was so set in his steady pace that he didn't even realize when Mika was holding onto his shoulders. She just felt so good to him, he hoped she would say the same to him.

Even though Mika was amazed at how good it felt to have him slamming inside her, she wanted more from him so she put a hand on his cheek making him pay attention to her. "Dan-kun, faster, harder. Please, I want more of you inside me."

"I'll be sure to do that soon but how do you feel right now?" He asked her.

"It's so good. I've never felt anything like this before. But please, I want more of you." She could feel her body already giving in but she used whatever strength she had to stay active.

Seeing that this is what she wanted, he started to pick up the pace and kept slamming into her relentlessly trying to make sure they could both reach their orgasms.

"Oh kami, yes!" Mika could feel it much more than earlier as Dan continuously kept hitting that sweet spot making her close her eyes overwhelmed by the pleasure.

Maybe this was a bad idea as he could feel himself on the brink of releasing. He kept thrusting until he couldn't hold on anymore.

"Mika-chan, I can't hold it much longer. You just feel too damn good!" He yelled out trying to make use of his final thrusts.

"I want us to come together. Please Dan, let's finish!" She dug her nails into his shoulder to lessen the recoil of their incoming climaxes.

Seeing as they both couldn't hold it anymore, they screamed out each other's name to mark their first experience of sexual intercourse.

"Aw crap. I'm coming Mika-chan!"

"Yes, me too. Give me everything Dan-kun!"

As they both finally came with the force of a tidal wave, they held on to each other to revel in each other's body. Seeing as Dan was above her, he collapsed into Mika's body trying to gain some of his strength back from their release; Mika also felt tired too as she just stroked his hair.

After a few minutes of oxygen returning to their faces, Dan slowly pulled out of her and laid next to her side amazed at the new found experience. "Wow, so that's what sex feels like." He looked at Mika with a smile on his face in which she reciprocated one as well.

"Yeah, I can see why the girls talk about it so much. I've never felt anything like that before." She held his hand while using the other one to move a strand of his hair out of the way.

"So, how was it?" Dan asked.

"It was nice, pretty amazing if I say so. I don't regret anything at all but..." she trailed off.

"But?" He asked incredulously. Was she insinuating something about his performance?

"Trust me, it's not you so don't worry," he let out a relieved sigh hearing that. "I want to do it again. I just like it when you're inside me, it makes me feel all warm and funny inside. Do you want to do this again with me, Dan-kun?"

The man beside her felt like steam was coming out of his ears hearing both her experience and question.

"As much as I would like to, I need to rest up a bit before I can get it up again." This was true, seeing that he was a man, he felt tired after one and damn near exhausted from two. Of course he needed time to get himself together.

Mika had a glint in her eyes, she couldn't wait on him to rest up so she had an idea of her own. "Really? I think I know a way to speed up the process." He was confused by what she meant until she was near him and pulled the condom off his cock. She began rubbing him bringing his appendage back to life, some strokes and boom, he was back to business. "See, I told you I knew a way to get you ready again."

"Well, what do you know? I guess I am. I should get another condom just to make sure. Just hold on tight and I'll be right-" his sentence was cut short as Mika held onto his arm preventing him from leaving, "back?"

"Hey Mika, what's up?" He asked confused at her action. He had to hurry up if they were going to go at it again.

"Well, I was thinking we could do it without a condom this time." She said while turning her eyes away from him.

"Um, Mika-chan, I don't think that's a good idea. We would be putting a lot on the line and to be honest, I'm not exactly daddy material if you know what I mean." In truthfulness, he wanted to do it too but the risks undoubtedly outweighed the reward.

"I know what I'm asking; I just want to try it raw this time, to see the difference. I love you enough to ask this of you. Can't we try it at least once, Dan? Please" She spoke with that smile again. The amount of times she used that against him just wasn't fair.

"Of course I love you but I don't want you to risk your career like that. Besides, I'm not exactly daddy material as I just said."

She stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck looking him in the eyes before speaking, "I understand what you're saying and I know it's risky. I just want to feel all of you seeing as we are going out. Besides, when you feel like coming, just pull out. It can't be that hard."

"Well, my gut instinct is telling me to not do it or it could just be a case of some unsettling beans inside me. I guess we can try it if you want."

Excited to hear that it was okay from him even though a bit disgusted by the beans statement, she kissed him hard with him reciprocating as much passion as she was. When she removed her lips, she pushed him down and sat down upon his pelvis.

Dan grunted trying to get her off his lower body but to no avail. "Not that I'm complaining but why exactly are you on top of me?"

"I want to be on top this time. Remember, our love is equal so we both get turns to be dominant or submissive and right now, I want to be the one in control." She said every word while rubbing her labia across his erection making him moan in anticipation.

Not able to take her teasing anymore, he yelled out, "Okay, you can be on top! Just stop teasing and let me fuck you already!"

Hearing him scream out his demands turned her on. The wrestler stood up and slowly descended onto his manhood, her body swallowing it inch by inch until her body reached the base causing them both to moan out at the feeling of being united again.

"See, perfect fit. Feels nice, right?" Her body stayed stationary until she felt ready to move.

"Yeah, it feels really different without a rubber. I can see why you wanted to do it without one this time." It really had a different feeling this time. He could actually feel the grooves of her insides forming a vice on him as he eagerly waited for her movement.

Mika finally felt like she had enough time to get used to her position. She began lifting her body to begin their second round of fornication.

'Oh kami, it feels so different and so good!' Mika thought as she continued lifting her hips and she was right. It did feel different because of the different spots that were being reached within her. Her body surrendered to the electrifying jolts and her body somehow was moving by itself.

Dan was feeling it too, he could feel her insides much more than before but the condom issue did play back in his head; even though he was enjoying himself and which man wouldn't in this situation, he did focus on what could possibly happen if he did release his semen inside her. Ooh, that was a scary thought to think about at the moment. Best to focus on what was happening right now instead of worrying about if diapers are going to have to be changed. He took a look at Mika lifting herself and slamming back down on his pelvis which Dan had to admit that it did hurt a bit but he didn't do all that training just to complain about it especially in his current *ahem* position.

Even though he was enjoying himself, he wanted to make sure that Mika was enjoying herself so he asked her, "Mika-chan, how are you feeling right now?"

"Mmm-mmmm!" Was her only response as she continued riding him and pretty much the only answer he needed.

'I guess I pretty much got my answer if I do say so,' he said with a cheeky grin on his face. 'She's really being relentless on my dick and I could feel something coming soon. Come on, Hibiki, endure! Damn it, endure!' He shouted out in his head. He could feel himself on the verge of cumming again and hopefully Mika would let him pull out soon.

Mika had no idea how different it felt in the cowgirl position. Her walls were clenching down on him waiting for Dan to cum so she could get her own release soon. She grabbed her bouncing breasts and tweaked both of her nipples for more stimulation to add to the coursing pleasure going through her bones. The way this was going, she thought that this could be her favorite position for the moment until she ran into something better. She could feel something approaching her core and she wanted it to come soon.

Dan on the other hand could feel himself about to burst and if there was a time to pull out, now would be the right moment. "Mika, I'm about to cum! I gotta pull out!"

With Mika too engrossed by the waves of pleasure, his request fell on deaf ears so he tried again.

"Mika, come on. I don't think I can hold it anymore! This is no time for jokes, I need to cum!" He could feel it coming soon so why wasn't she lifting herself off of him?

"No, cum inside, Dan," she moaned out not wanting to stick to the original plan.

"What? No way, I gotta get you off me now!" He tried to push her body but due to the conditioned toning of her legs, her legs applied more pressure to his pelvis preventing him from pushing her off. This was not going to bode well for him.

"Please Dan, cum inside me. I know that you really want to and I want you to do so also. So let it out please." She looked down to his face and kissed him making every sense of reason and logic leave. Was it mentioned that this girl was being unfair earlier?

"Aww crap, I'm gonna cum!" Unable to hold it any longer, Dan did the unthinkable and released his jizz inside her. He could feel his balls empty every drop inside her as her walls clenched onto his meat shaft milking everything he could offer.

Once their orgasms subsided, Mika could feel her body giving out as she collapsed on top of Dan. Even though he could move her now, he was void of energy and needed some time to recuperate.

After god knows how long, they both got up from their lying positions and held each other's hand still reveling at how good going bareback was.

Even though Mika loved every second of what they did, Dan was a completely different story.

Looking down on the floor, Dan had to comprehend what just transpired. He came in a woman.

He came in a woman.

And the freakout came in 3, 2, 1...

"Holy shit, what in the fuck have I done?! Mika-chan, I just fucking came inside you! I came…inside you! Why didn't you get off when I asked you to, especially after we agreed on it?!" Yep, Dan was flipping his wig right now.

This freakout was putting Dan completely on edge about what to do. Sure the loss of his virginity was fucking amazing, it would be to almost anybody. But thinking about what could come in nine months, was it worth the pleasure or anything to put it at that?

Mika got up herself and actually had to laugh at Dan's outburst. These were one of the reasons why she thought of men as simple-minded and her boyfriend was no different.

"Dan," she called out trying to gain his attention.

"I came inside her. Oh man, what am I gonna do?" He was still talking oblivious to his name being called out.

"Dan," she said his name again only to get the same result.

"Maybe we could try to play it off. Tell people she's been eating a lot. No way, she's a wrestler! They'll catch on quick!" He continued rambling on still oblivious to Mika's voice.

Okay, now she was finally fed up with him being in his own world. She held onto his shoulders and turned him to face her, she yelled out to him this time. "Dan-kun, will you stop talking and just listen to me!"

Finally he stopped his muttering and looked at the woman straight in her eyes wondering what she wanted then he could feel tears leaking at his eyes.

"Aww Mika-chan, I'm really sorry about coming inside you! If the worst comes, I'll be the best father I can be!" He bowed down to her showing how apologetic he was with his river tears coming down his face.

Seeing that she had enough with the bowing, she pulled him up face to face before speaking, "Dan, I'm not going to be a mom anytime soon."

He looked genuinely confused by what she said and wiped his nose. "What do you mean? I did just cum inside you, right?"

"Yeah, but I'm on the pill." She smiled when she said that eagerly awaiting for his reaction.

"The pill?" Realizing what she meant, his eyes widened and he swore he could touch the sky as he did his signature "yahoo" pose stark naked giving Mika yet another sight of everything making a pink tint appear on her face. She laughed at his over exaggerated poses but it was one of the things she liked about him.

"Oh my god, thank you for telling me that! I thought I was gonna have a heart attack right there. But why did you want to do it without a condom; I mean I did enjoy it but what brought that on?"

Well, she figured he had a right to know and she already knew what to say to that question. "Simple, because I love you."

He tilted his head in confusion. He understood her reason but that wasn't really an answer he could just go by.

Mika then started to elaborate what she meant, "Dan-kun, I know the dangers of having unprotected sex. I can only do something like that with a man I love and trust with all my heart which is you. I love you enough to show this vulnerable side of myself which I've never shown no man before. Does that answer your question?"

He blushed as he heard her answer, he then proceeded to kiss her less lustful than their previous ones.

"I love you too Mika-chan. Thanks for trusting me but that was really scary, you know?" He said while folding his arms.

She moved towards him and squeezed his cock making him yelp slightly. "I'm sorry, can you ever forgive me?" She said in a teasing apologetic tone.

"O-of course I forgive you. I don't know why but I just can't stay mad at you for long."

Letting go, she pounced on him and pinned him to the couch. She kissed him again to show just how much love she had for him and to make sure that he had nothing to worry about.

"Can you go again, Dan-kun?" She asked pressing her chest against him.

"No way, I'm beat. Who knew sex could be so exhausting?" He wasn't kidding, any man having three climaxes would need a lot of caffeine to wake their dick up.

"I know," she rubbed him lightly on the cheek. "Besides, I'm way too tired to move my hips." She snuggled into his embrace with his arms wrapping around her frame following afterwards.

Seeing that he made quite a mess on his couch from their "activities", he knew that a replacement was inevitable. This time was different, he actually HAD the money to replace something if it was damaged or unusable.

"I better remember to replace this couch before Sakura finds out." He sighed just thinking about what she would do if she did happen to find out what happened to the furniture piece.

"Oh yeah, that's that girl who hangs around you sometimes, right? Also, if I'm correct, she seems to be one of my fans, right? She's an all right kid."

"Yeah, she kind of helped me get this couch and I really don't want her to find out what we did today on said couch. Have you seen how she gets when she's mad? She's goddamn scary but she's a good student so it's okay."

"I'm so glad we were able to do this today. We could do it again after we clean up today, don't you think so Dan-kun?" Mika said with the second glint in her eyes today.

"No way, your stamina is scary Mika-chan. Maybe tomorrow when we wake up before we go out. Besides, how long is your vacation this time?" Due to Mika's time on the road, it was rare they got to see each other in person and her breaks weren't as long as they both wished it was.

"Two weeks and I want to take advantage of every day." Her eyes softened as she held Dan's hand as she was still excited about what transpired today. "Also, today was one of the best days ever! Thank you so much for doing this with me, it was amazing." She said referring to the loss of their virginity.

"Same here, but oh man is it exhausting! How do those guys in porn do it?"

Mika laughed at his question. "Well, give it some time and we'll be sure to top those guys. So what's next for today?"

"Shower? What we just did gives me more of a reason to take one." To add to that, he could feel his and Mika's personal fluids drying around his now flaccid member and it felt weird, really weird.

"Sure. Besides, I want you to wash me in my hard-to-reach places." She whispered into his her making him look like a chocolate-covered strawberry.

"Seriously Mika-chan, you're gonna kill me with all this teasing you're doing. Let's just clean ourselves up."

"All right but first," she jumped up on him wrapping her arms and legs around Dan's body surprising him. "You have to carry me to the bathroom."

"I guess I can do that." He carried her body while she laid her head on his chest.

"Oh yeah, next time we can try a new position, I'm sure you're up for something like that. We could also try out those fuzzy handcuffs I hear so much about." The wrestler said with an amorous smirk on her face accompanied with a blush.

"...Sure, I guess we could do that." Dan said with some hesitancy. 'Father, I hope Mika doesn't kill me before I spread the name of Saikyo to the world.' He thought looking up to the ceiling while carrying said girl to the bathtub.

One good thing came out of today, Dan and Rainbow Mika finally took their relationship to the next level. He could imagine the teasing Sakura would do seeing that she had encountered her own experience of sexual intercourse before him with her own boyfriend (some guy called Chris or something). He could brag but he didn't have to spill everything to her or Jimmy.

One thing he did realize about sex though.

Always do pushups or some sort of exercise before the girl comes over so you can last longer.

* * *

><p><span>Feather Drop-So many stories to write<span>

I have a lot ideas for stories in my head. The only thing I'm trying to figure out is when I'm gonna have the time to write them out. I know why many authors have stories that go unwritten or incomplete, they have their own lives to pay attention to. As do I, with school and work. One thing I do know is that I will be graduating in less than two years so that's something to look forward to. Best believe, I'll try my best to update Behind the Thorns whenever it's possible. Until then, thank you for reading and enjoy yourself.


End file.
